


Hard Bitten

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Godfather
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stared into Danny's eyes, calm. He trusted his man to do the right thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, i just use them as mind puppets =)  
> For everyone that has yelled at me for more... here ya go!  
> Enjoy =)

"Marco, want to explain what the fuck is going on?" Danny asked calmly, eyes never wavering from the shotgun pointing at Steve's head. He desperately tried to surpress the roar of rage and fear building in his chest. He didn't want to force his cousin's hand.  
"Sorry, Dan. If things were different I would have left you alone."  
"Well that's very generous of you but doesn't really answer my question. Why do you have a gun to my partner's head? And whose blood is that?"  
The smile that split Marco's face made Danny want to throw up.  
"Oh God... It's Arabelle's, isn't it?"  
"That's why you're a detective, cuz, reasoning like that," Marco chuckled, bumping the barrel of the gun off Steve's head.  
"Jesus, why?" Danny breathed, horrified.  
"Don Fernelli demanded a show of alligence. He asked that I prove my loyalty by cutting all my ties with the family."  
"Where are your kids?" Steve's voice was barely audible. He'd had guns pointed at him before, many times. This time was different, he could see the fear on his lover's face, the icy determination to do whatever he had to, to save Steve. The SEAL wanted to tell Danny to run, to get away, that he would hold Marco off. Danny saw the thought cross his boy's face and, scowling, shook his head minutely, eyes clearly telling Steve to not even fucking think about it.  
"Well, they were part of the family. I did say, all ties had to be cut."  
Danny felt bile rise in his throat but choked it down, hate pouring into him as he stared into his crazed cousin's face. And he was crazy, Danny saw, his eyes fever bright with madness. Something, somewhere, had gone terribly with Marco.  
"What did Fernelli offer for such a...gift?" Danny snarled. He needed to buy time, to plan.  
"I will be his right hand man. I know the way the family works, I can give him inside information."  
"So you killed your wife and children to be Fernelli's bitch boy?"  
"Watch your mouth, Dan!" Marco snapped. He jabbed Steve in the back, making the taller man stumble.  
"Why exactly did you need me here?" Danny asked quickly, trying to divert Marco's attention.  
"When I told Fernelli about you, he was very interested. Said all I had to do was lure you here, he wants to take care of the rest himself."  
Quick as a blink, Marco smashed the butt of the gun into Steve's temple, knocking him unconscious.  
"Steve!" Danny cried, rushing forward.  
"No no, Dan," Marco laughed, shoving him back. "The Boss wants you in one piece so please don't make me hurt you."  
"I thought we were family, Marco! I thought we agreed to take care of each other. Why are you doing this?"  
"Because it's fun." The madness in that smile made Danny go cold. He heard footsteps behind him, turned to see who it was and everything went black.

***  
Steve's head was thumping sickeningly when he finally woke, face pressed into the floor. Groaning, he tried to sit up only to find his hands tied behind his back and his ankles bound. With much wriggling and contorting, he managed to get over to a wall, using it to pull himself into a sitting position. His head pounded louder, his stomach threatening to rebel if he moved much more. Letting his head roll bonelessly, he surveyed his cell. No more than a tiny box room, it had concrete walls, dirt floor, no windows and a single metal door. Steve went cold when he realised he was alone.  
"Danny..." he croaked, voice thick and muffled. He cleared his throat, licking his dry lips. "Danny!" he shouted, echoes bouncing back loud enough to hurt his head. Ignoring the pain he continued yelling, shuffling over to slam his feet against the door. Eventually he heard footsteps, keys jangling and the door cracked open. The barrel of a gun entered first, trained on the SEAL's bound form.  
"Shut it, pretty boy. The Boss will send for you when he's ready." The guard was a tall, thin, red haired man, wearing a cheap suit. His eyes roaming hungrily over Steve's body, grinning wickedly. Panic flashed through Steve, the thought of the man putting his hands on him making his stomach turn to ice.  
"I don't think the Boss will mind if I had a little fun with you," the man leered, swinging the door closed. Steve yanked at the heavy restraints, hoping that he had enough range of movement to fight the man off.  
"You're gonna love this, pretty boy..."  
The faint sound of gun fire filtered into the room. Frowning the guard snatched the door open, gun in hand. Steve curled his legs under him as best he could and launchedd himself forward, knocking his would be rapist out the door and head first into the wall. The man landed in a heap, knocked out cold. The sound of gun fire was getting closer. All Steve could think about was getting free and finding Danny. He swore that if Fernelli had hurt his beloved, the SEAL would make him pay with blood. Writhing, twisting his extremely limber body, Steve worked his way along the corridor, heading for the door at the end. He listened to the gun fire, concern mounting. Just as he reached the door it banged open, Danny standing there, blond hair dishevelled, blood on his face, hands and clothes.  
"Steve," he breathed, dropping to his knees, kissing his lover hard. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?"  
"I'm ok, babe. I had an admirer but he never touched me. Get me loose would you?"  
Working quickly, Danny freed Steve, pulling him into a brief, tight hug.  
"I was so worried that they'd hurt you. Fernelli kept saying..." Danny trailed off, pressing his face into the SEAL's neck, breathing him in.  
"What did he say?" Steve asked, stroking blond hair back.  
"I'll tell you later. Come on, we need to get out of here."  
Following his lover, Steve saw several well armed men jogging through what, he assumed, was a compound. Danny lead him to a large black truck, pushed him inside and slammed the door behind them.  
"So, ou're the man my boy has been so worried about."  
Steve jumped, twisting to see a man sat across from him. The man looked vaguely like Danny, same nose, similar chin. He was gazing serenely at Steve, smiling chillingly.  
"Don Corleone," Steve greeted, inclining his head slightly. "How did you know where we were?"  
"Arabelle called the main house, panicked, shouting that Marco was going to kill them all. Two of my men arrived just in time to see Fernelli's men carrying you boys out of Marco's house. They followed then called for back up."  
Steve glanced at Danny, not liking the way his jaw was clenched. The Don followed his gaze, sighing sadly.  
"I know you're not happy about this, Daniel. And I'm sorry that you got dragged into Family business. But sulking like a petulant child won't change anything."  
"I am not sulking! I'm pissed off! Marco, the only one of your fucked up relations I actually trusted, betrayed me! He killed his family, basically sold us to his Boss and was seconds away from blowing my fucking head off."  
"What happened to Marco is...regrettable. but you are both safe. Tonight, you will stay in one of our safe houses and tomorrow you will catch your plane back to Hawaii." The Don was quietly reasonable but that didn't stop Danny, who ranted and raged, refusing the offer.  
"Danno," Steve interrupted, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "You're covered in blood, I have a concussion. Maybe resting up in a safe place is a good idea?"  
Danny looked, really looked, at his lover, taking in the blossoming bruise, the slightly unfocused eyes and palour of his skin. Glaring at his biological father, he nodded shortly.  
"Fine, let's go."

***  
Twelve hours sleep had done them both a world of good. Steve's head still thumped painfully but his vision had cleared and the nausea had passed. After Danny had showered, Steve had seen that most of the blood on his face had come from several shallow cuts on his right cheek. Danny had cleaned them with antiseptic wipes and declared them as good as they were going to get. Steve had wanted to ask what had happened but sleep had sucked him down into blessed, pain free oblivion.  
Now they were awake, breakfast made then eaten in bed, sitting close together.  
"What happened?" Steve asked quietly, brushing his fingers through Danny's hair.  
"I came to in Fernelli's study, cuffed to a chair.. Marco was there, fawning all over the fucker. Fernelli was boasting about how he'd hurt Corleone by killing his son, all his lackies laughing and cheering. He wanted me to tell him all the family's plans. When I told him I didn't know, he got one of his men to cut my face."  
Steve growled, rage exploding in his chest at the thought of someone slicing Danny's beautiful skin.  
"When he finally believed me, he told his men to have some fun with me then kill me. One of the idiots freed my hands and I got his gun. I shot two of them then Corleone's men were there. I just wanted to find you. Fernelli's men had been joking about showing your Navy ass how real men do it. I killed them, Steve. My life wasn't in danger but they were talking about you like that... So I killed them."  
"They were going to rape and kill us, Danny. You did what needed to be done," Steve told him firmly. Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder, sighing.  
"I'm just glad I found you before anything happened."  
"Me too."  
Danny's hands grasped at the SEAL, desperate to touch the man he nearly lost. He kissed him, digging his fingers into tanned flesh, climbing into Steve's lap. Pulling the dark head back, blue eyes burning, Danny ground onto his lover's hard cock.  
"Fuck me," he ordered, biting the flushed lips. "I want to feel you in me. Then I'm going to flip you and fuck you hard."  
"You have the best ideas," Steve grinned. Rummaging in their overnight bag, he pulled out the small bottle of lube, thankful that they had fallen into bed naked. Lubing his finger, he began working his fingers into his Jersey boy. Danny groaned against Steve's lips, kissing him, moving to press bites along his jaw and down his neck. He worried each of the bite scars he could reach, sucking until they were dark with blood. Steve moaned, fingers thrusting faster, working his boy opened as fast as he could.  
"Now now now," Danny chanted, grinding onto the long digits. Slicking his rock hard cock, Steve held it still as Danny lowered himself onto the blood hot flesh, a high, keening cry pouring from his throat. The blond slammed his hips down fast, driving his lover's dick into his prostate, yelling his pleasure. Snapping his head forward, he sank his teeth into the juncture between Steve's neck and shoulder. Crying out, the SEAL jerked his hips, fucking up into the man he loved. Grounding down again and again, Danny continued to bite the sun kissed skin, remarking his claim. Steve loved the feel of Danny around him, bouncing on his cock but he wanted to feel owned, to reafirm his connection with his man. Danny must have felt his need because he slid from Steve's lap, flipped him over and instantly began working lube into his Navy boy.  
"I'm ready," the taller man gasped. "Please, take me."  
With a heart felt groan, the blond lubed himself and pushed into the tight heat of his lover. Grinding forward, angling his hips, he struck the bundle of nerves deep inside, grinning when Steve's head lurched back, a cry of "FUCK!" bouncing around the room. Danny wanted to take it slow, to drive Steve crazy, but he was too desperate, needed to confirm his link with his beloved.  
"I'm not gonna last," he panted, biting between the strong shoulders.  
"Me neither ohmygodfuckDanny!" he yelled as the blond began pounding faster, biting harder. When he felt Steve's muscles clamp around him, felt the SEAL shudder hard, and heard his delicious scream of release, Danny's own orgasm exploded, filling his lover, cries mingling.  
"I love you," Steve panted, melting into the sheet. Danny pressed his lips into the scar on the nape of his man's neck.  
"Marry me."  
"What?"


End file.
